Raven
Raven is One One the teammates In Lunar Adevntures She Is also Starfire's Best Friend Physical AppearanceEdit Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen in the episode "Birthmark", Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In "Switched", Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it short. She has a red and black bindi on her forehead, that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic Personality and TraitsEdit .Raven is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. She is quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specific Raven is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Team, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow Team into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Even though she is serious and cautious about her emotions, Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Raven does indeed care greatly about the people she is attached to, as Initially having little or no patience with Raven grows to love (or at least, enjoy) them, risking her own life to protect Spells and IncantationsEdit *''Azarath Metrion Zinthos'': '''Main incantation and mantra commonly utilized by Raven to help focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Raven is prevented from uttering this incantation, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Raven and others in meditation. *Necronom Hezberek Mortix!''': A form of wild, uncontrollable but incredibly powerful dark magic taught to Raven RelationshipsEdit Gordon Raven's Relationship with Gordon is Very Serious he always Feels special The Ed's Raven Likes The Ed's But she Hates When Ed is Acting like a Rock Head Starfire Starfire wanted to be friends with Raven, but Raven dismissed all of Starfire's requests to hang out or do stereotypical "teenage girl stuff" in a rather rude manner. Their relationship is dealt with when the two girls have to switch bodies, and then, in order to get their bodies back, have to learn everything about each. Edward Raven seems To be Kind To edward When he is Wise Gallery maxresdefault (rr.jpg|Raven shows everyone her name Raven_&_Starfire_Two_Parter_Part_One_Image.png|raven realizes Teen_Titans_Go_19_1.png|Raven In the bath Hot_Raven_(2).jpg|Raven with out her cloak Vlcsnap-2016-01-15-15h32m49s918.png IMG 0743.PNG IMG 0742.PNG IMG 0653.PNG IMG 0652.PNG IMG 0648.PNG raven_full_by_estefanoida-darmcrw.png|Raven in her 3d model Raven crying.png IMG_0537.JPG|Raven Stops Herself Raven_starts_to_yell_but_demon_tries_to_escape.png|raven is about to let go a demon Raven-Hair-Bow-teen-titans-go-40262700-546-647.jpg|Raven With a fish on her head Cute_smile_Raven.jpg|Raven's endearing laugh maxresdefault e.jpg|Raven's new look Raven_riding_on_Silkie.png|raven riding silke Mad_face.png|Raven is angry Naughty_Eyeball.png|Raven in her Pajamas Tumblr_inline_nycjdhdrJ41qb55ta_1280.png|Raven is being sarcastic teen_titans_go__sad_raven_by_bandidude-dazlytv.png|Raven is Unhappy now download 4.jpg|Raven is wearing a stinky mask e63.png|Raven is not amused Raven_and_starfire_swimsuits.png|raven is not amused as starfire Laughs at poor gordon covered in tar TwoParterPromo8.png|as starfire and raven Cheers a Henry Gets the express raven_and_melvin_teen_titans_by_raven_jinx-d9c1ksm.jpg|raven is talking to a kid ttg_raven_as_a_thomas_and_friends_character_by_zeborahahill50-db7rjlm.png|raven as she was a train raven___starfire__teen_titans_go__by_cyclone97-d8l7762.png|fused together ravfire 3a5db1e0b685a047910a8123d6accc0b.png|raven hates when starfire touches her stuff images 6.jpg|funny clothes maxresdefault (1) 45.jpg|in elf clothes wallpaper.wiki-Raven-Teen-Titans-Background-PIC-WPD002770.jpg|shes angry now Raven_and_Starfire.png|cheering her up Raven_attempts_to_consult_Starfire.png|poor raven Raven_eating_gingerbread_picture.png|eating gingerbread 183b31971c0991c07c10f0e997c20266.jpg|in her bikini raven_s_new_costume___teen_titans__commission__by_abdomental-d9vnfeb.png|in her new look raven_by_bbobsan-d760a47.png|behind her underwear 8f5a293400632dd8bd8eea4d319ca113.jpg|oops Shädman-artist-art-красивые-картинки-2252881.jpeg|4th of july